Fire and Rain
by lilykinz200
Summary: Like Fire and Rain, you can drive me insane. But you're the melody to every song I sing, and I wouldn't change a thing. K2 Oneshot. T for because I feel like it.


Who needed him? Who needed someone like him? Definitely not me.

I would be fine without him. I knew I would. I was not completely dependent on him. If I was, I would have lost my mind by now.

I'm definitely not mad at Wendy. I can't blame her for being in love. But I am most certainly mad at Stan for being a liar. And a cheater.

_"I love you Ky..."_

My head was racing with thoughts. I was angry and scared and alone and didn't know what to do. This was so sudden.

_"I love you too Stan."_

She had stepped back into his life and he chose her. I suppose it wasn't that hard to comprehend.

_"But..."_

It's raining now. And I'm walking home alone in the middle of the night. This was most certainly my best idea ever.

_"But...?"_

I knew I couldn't just go home. Mom would worry about what the hell I was so upset about. I didn't want to explain.

_"I love her more."_

Mom had always said that Stan was going to hurt me. But i ignored her, because I was in love. I wouldn't listen to anybody, but Stan.

_"Oh..."_

That's the crazy thing about it. I had spent so much of the last few years, with all my attention on Stan... I've probably blown off all of my friends.

_"I'm going to have to end us, now."_

I ignored all of them because i was so wrapped up in Stan. Cartman, Bebe, Tweek... And even Kenny. I had almost completely forgotten they existed.

_"Oh..." _

My feet had gone on some sort of auto pilot, and luckily it didn't lead me to my own house.

_"I still care about you. And we are Super Best Friends."_

I ended up at Kenny's doorstep, My fiery red hair soaking wet, and probably an angry stare on my face.

But my fire had gone out.

_"Whatever..."_

I knocked on the door, half expecting no answer at all. But slowly the nob turned and I saw the beautiful, young, Karen McCormick.

She had really gotten so pretty, just like her mom (before her mom took up Drinking, Smoking, and other habits that really killed her beauty)

"Kyle?" She squinted her eyes a little bit and looked at me. It had definitely been a long time since I showed up at the McCormick house.

"Yeah... Is Kenny here?" I asked nervously, running a hand through my crazy hair.

"KEN!" She yelled back into the house. A response came a second or two later, "COMING!"

Then there were footsteps as he ran down the stairs. Then I saw him.

"Kyle?!" Kenny ran even faster toward me, and attacked me in a hug

"Dude get off me." I said an smiled a little. But he completely ignored my request, and I didn't really mind.

"I missed you." He said a few times quietly. He eventually pulled away and I could get a better look at him.

Jesus Christ he was handsome. Blonde shaggy hair, those captivating blue eyes, he was still skinny as a rail but he was strong somehow too. Gorgeous.

"Let's go upstairs." Kenny put a hand out to me and I gladly took it, began to run up the stairs dragging me with him.

We eventually got to his room, which was mostly a mess, but it was still cleaner than a lot of the house.

"Kyle... What happened?" Kenny had known about Stan and I, and he knew Wendy was returning... So I guess he could guess why I was here and not at Stan's house.

"He picked her over me." I simply said, not making any eye contact.

"I understand why. She's perfect, a girl, smart, she loves him..." I looked over toward the window, still not looking at anything specifically.

"Shut the fuck up Kyle." Kenny startled me when he said that. It wasn't in a joking voice either. It was cold, unfeeling almost.

"Why?" I mumbled the question with a confused look on my face.

"Because **you** are perfect and smart..." Kenny smiled at me.

"But he still chose her and now I'm alone." I crossed my arms, and kept not looking at Kenny.

"You're not alone. And you never will be." Kenny came and put his arm around me, pulling me in for a side hug.

"I guess..." I finally turned to look at his face, which was mere inches from mine.

I smiled.

"Kyle... I really, really missed you." Kenny emphasized the reallys. I felt bad for ignoring him for so long.

"I missed you too Ken." I said with a soft smile.

"Kyle I knew he wasn't right for you." Kenny said sort-of suddenly. Or at least I hadn't been expecting that.

"Why? We were so close to eachother... So much in common... We were Best Friends before." I felt like we had been perfect together.

"You guys were too similar." Kenny moved away from me a little bit and took a lighter out of one of his pockets, a pack of cigarettes out of another. He made the flame come up from his lighter. "You're both like Fire, hard to control, Strong willed..." He lit up his cigarette.

"So?" I asked, still not getting his metaphor.

"Fire and Fire just makes a bigger fire. Nothing's gonna happen except destruction." He took a drag.

"So we were destined to hurt eachother?" I looked at him with my wide green eyes.

"Basically. Wendy on the other hand, is like Ice. She's cold and hard to crack, but he can melt her and get to the real Wendy." Kenny looked into the smoke he puffed out.

"So I need to find someone who's like ice?" I asked him, not understanding the point of what he was saying.

"You need someone who is going to open up to you because you are **you**. Someone who loves you but won't hurt you and you won't hurt them." Kenny smiled a little bit.

He was alway so cryptic with his advice, but I think I can understand one thing.

He means the person for me, is someone like Wendy, someone that was basically my opposite. Someone like him.

I moved a little closer and looked into his Blue eyes. He smiled a little.

The smell of the smoke from his cigarette usually would bother me, but in the moment I didn't give a shit.

I leaned in and grabbed the sides of his face, pulling him to me.

Kissing him was more amazing than kissing Stan.

There was so much more to it. So much more emotion, the dynamic of it.

"Kyle..." Kenny smiled as he said my name, going in for another kiss.

And another. And another. And another.

And even more.

-/-

Morning after and I had already moved on from what I thought would be the worst breakup of all time.

But I honestly didn't care.

Because that morning I woke up butt naked in Kenny's bed with the blonde boy spooning me. And it just felt so right.

I didn't want to wake Kenny up. I just wanted to rest there, and let the moment stay forever.

I guess opposites do attract, that was why Stan and I would never work.

Well Fuck Stan. Who needs him. I have someone who actually cares about me, and I'm happier now than I ever was with him.

Like Fire and Rain, he can drive me insane. Kenny and I have differences that'll make this hard. But He's the missing puzzle piece, what was missing from me. I need him and he needs me, so we can both be complete.

And I wouldn't change a thing.

**A/N:**  
/sobs. I barely even ship this pairing but idk it just happened. The song the lyrics are from is from Camp Rock 2 ;_; but yeah. Kinda just happened. Idk.


End file.
